Earth-5039
This is the All New, All Different Crossover universe. Justice League Flash (MDC).jpg|Flash, Barry Allen was an extremely smart crime scene investigator that was shocked by lightning and became the fastest man alive. Martian Manhunter (Earth-3).jpg|Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz is a survivor of the martian extermination orchestrated by the skrulls that is living on Earth. Green Arrow Vol 5 17 Textless.jpg|Green Arrow, Oliver Queen is a survivor of a ship crash that left him lost on an island for years. When he returns, he is a hero. Atom (Earth-2992(.png|Atom, Ray Palmer and Hank Pym are the noted creators of the PPP, or the Palmer-Pym Particles. However, due to the instability of the particles, they are the only ones to use the particle in a specialized suit. Ray uses his variation to become Atom. Black Canary (516).jpg|Black Canary, Laurel Lance is a friend of Oliver's that he dated during college. After he returns from the island, she becomes a major supporter for him, eventually joining him as a hero. Hawkgirl (Earth-5430).jpg|Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders was originally an unassuming woman, but she is in truth the warrior princess Shayera, who has waged war with the villainous Vandal Savage for years, and each time Shayera has failed, she has been reincarnated. Kendra is the current Shayera. Firestorm (DG52).jpg|Firestorm is a being of pure energy created from the fusing of Martin Stein, Ronnie Raymond, Jason Rusch, and Jefferson Jackson. Any one of these people can make Firestorm appear just by being near each other. Cyborg 0.jpg|Cyborg, Vic Stone had gotten in an accident that cost him his legs, but his father created for him a mechanical exoskeleton that made him into a superhero. Starfire (191610).jpg|Starfire, Koriand'r's homeworld was invaded by the Skrulls and was forced to flee. She came to earth to warn them of the Skrulls. Shazam!.jpg|Shazam, Billy Batson was walking home when he randomly kicked a pebble. He was suddenly teleported to the wizard Shazam, who tells him the pebble is actually a fragment of the Rock of Eternity. Using it as a source of power, Billy becomes the newest Shazam, a mage warrior on a quest to reassemble the rock of eternity. Venom new-e1302399193582.jpg|Agent Venom, Eugene "Flash" Thompson is an army soldier that was discharged after the loss of his legs. He was exposed to a docile venom parasite and he uses it to be a hero. Suicide Squad Deadshot (2095).jpg|Deadshot, Floyd Lawton is a PTSD victim who served in the Navy Seals. After his discharge, he struggles as a single father and resorts to being an assassin to raise his daughter. Harley Quinn (Earth-3025).jpg|Harley Quinn was seduced by the Joker to being his main henchman. But after she realized she was in an abusive relationship, she turned herself in. Amanda Waller (516).jpg|Amanda Waller, the director of the Suicide Squad Female beetle.jpg|Beetle, Janice Lincoln is the daughter of a mob hitman. She makes a suit of armor for herself. Shocker61726.jpg|Shocker, Herman Schultz is an expert thief that stole his suit to become an expert thief Poison Ivy (Earth-130389).jpg|Poison Ivy, Pam Pepper is the best friend of Harley Quinn who tried to convince her the Joker is trouble. Joker exposed her to a toxin that made her a plant monster. Young Justice 3756663-beast+boy.jpg|Beast Boy, Garfield Logan was abducted by the skrulls and was replaced by them. But after he was experimented on with Skrull/Martian DNA, he managed to escape, now capable of shapeshifting into different animals. Raven (191819).jpg|Raven, Rachel Roth's mother was from a town in Scotland, but after a cult summoned the shadow demon Trigon, her mother was raped by the demon. Months later, Rachel was born to become the demon of Pride. But she was disgusted with herself that she fled to become a hero. Wonder Girl new look.jpg|Wonder Girl, Cassie Sandsmark is a girl that was saved by Diana and Donna. Becoming an instant fan of the two, and met with her aunt that owns a museum and found a medallion like the one that gave Diana and Donna their power. She uses it to become Wonder Girl Supergirl by souracid-d8fbcqp.png|Supergirl, Kara Danvers is the long lost cousin of Clark that was created from the genetic data of his uncle Zor-El. Blue Beetle (Earth-5430).jpg|Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes found a scarab weapon that was apart of the now destroyed Reach civilization. Terry Fox as Robin idea.png|Robin, Duke Thomas is an intelligent kid that grew up in the mean streets of Gotham, but after saving one of the Batmen from a fight with a street gang, he was rewarded with training by all the Batmen. Batgirl (stephanie).jpeg|Batgirl, Stephanie Brown ran away from home when she found out her parents were supervillains. She ran to her friend Tim Drake to stay with him. But later, her parents were taken into custody by Batman. When she figured out that it was too quick, she confronted Tim, and learnt that he is Batman. Cassie Lang1640.jpg|Stature, Cassie Lang is the daughter Scott Lang, the Ant-Man. In a sense of bonding with her loving father, she becomes a hero alongside him. Titans Donna.jpg|Wonder Woman, Donna Troy is the best friend of Diana and after finding out she is Wonder Woman, she found that the medallion could be split in two, giving to her similar powers. Superboy.png|Superboy, Experiment 13 was an attempt by the government to have their own superman. But the experiment escaped and became Superman's adopted brother Conner. Robin-(Earth-2992).png|Robin, Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne with Talia Al Ghul. This was all a plan by Ra's Al Ghul to have a legacy to the Wayne money. However, Talia grew to love her son and ran away with him. Talia was assassinated after and he was found by the new Batmen. Batgirl (191819).jpg|Batgirl, Barbara Gordon is the daughter of FBI profiler Jim Gordon. When her brother JJ became Batman, she joins him. Future Foundation Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5340).jpg|Mr. Fantastic, Reed Richards was testing a starship that would be able to travel between solar systems when the attempt caused unknown space particles to transform himself and his team into superhumans. Thing (Alternow).jpg|Thing, Ben Grimm was the pilot of the starship and one of Reed's best friends. Invisible Woman (Earth-9).jpg|Invisible Woman, Susan Storm was a scientist and daughter of the funder of the space flight. She was Reed's first girlfriend in High School. Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616).jpg|Human Torch, Johnny Storm is Susans' hothead brother who got in trouble in the NASA training program for bringing supermodel girlfriends to class. But nevertheless, he was the copilot of the mission. Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 525 - page 11 - Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).png|Storm, Ororo Munroe is one of the many new "Nuhumans" that have suddenly appeared. She is currently dating T'Challa. Avengers Beast 0.jpg|Beast, Hank McCoy is an eccentric scientist that was studying the Nuhuman gene that had suddenly appeared in several humans. During his studies, he was exposed to a very aggressive variant that gave to him enhanced muscles and blue fur. Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow, Natasha Romanov is a Russian American woman that is a former special forces operative. Giant-Man (2095).jpg|Giant-Man, Hank Pym is the co creator of the PPP. He originally started out as Ant-Man, but retired the suit and gave it to Scott Lang. Batgirl (Tiffany Fox).jpg|Batgirl, Tiffany Fox is the daughter of inventor Lucius Fox. Taking a prototype suit for herself, she becomes a hero. BATWING Cv20 inbi56d28c .jpg|Batman, James Gordon Jr., or JJ, is the son of Batman supporter Jim Gordon. A couple of months after he was born, he was saved by Bruce Wayne from corrupt cops that wanted to keep Jim out of the picture. As an act of gratitude, JJ was trained by Bruce. When Bruce died, JJ became a new Batman. Marvel-black-captain-america.jpg|Captain America, Sam Wilson is a US army medic that was eventually brought into the Special Forces. He proved himself for project: rebirth, becoming a super soldier. FULL_HulkCho.png|Hulk, Amadeus Cho is a prodigy that was working with other prodigy's with Dr. Bruce Banner and General Ross on an alternate form of gasoline and oil. The compound mutated him and the rest into creatures of rage. nightcrawler_colour_by_deemonproductions.jpg|Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner is the son of Nuhuman Equal Rights Fighter Raven Darkholme. New Avengers Daredevil NE9603.jpg|Daredevil, Matt Murdock was blinded in a car accident, but his other senses were enhanced. After his father was murdered for not throwing a boxing match, he trained himself to become a lawyer and vigilante. A-Bomb (Earth-2992).png|A-BOMB, Rick Jones is one of the many teen prodigies that was brought in to create the fuel alternative. I'm sure we all can see how that turned out. Wiccan by daidokatsumi-d81vyy8.jpg|Wiccan, Billy Kaplan is a timid and antisocial boy who, after finding a mystical tome of magic, becomes a spunky and flamboyant superhero. Hulkling (Earth-1600).jpg|Hulkling, Teddy Altman is the Kree-Skrull son of Mar-Vell and princess Anelle. He was raised on Earth believing he was human. On Earth, he at first tried to fit in, but found that his attempts to please everyone to be pointless. Hawkeye (17).jpg|Hawkeye, Clint Barton is a master infiltrator that was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D., but he left the organization due to all the "bureaucratic red tape." Sunspot (Earth-9).jpg|Sunspot, Bobby Da Costa is a Nuhuman who happens to be very rich and uses his resources to fund several superhero teams. Batman (Earth-5340).png|Batman, Jason Todd, a formerly homeless child that was violently murdered by the Joker. But he was resurrected by the League of Assassin's to be trained as their batman. But he escaped and became a hero. Magik (7).jpg|Magik, Lana Rasputin is the little sister of the ever protective Colossus. She wields a cursed sword that if she ever lets her emotions out of control, she will transform into a demon. The Wolverine 1.jpeg|Wolverine, Logan Howlett's memories aren't picture perfect, but what he does remember is that he grew up in colonial america, abducted by a man called En Sabah Nur, and made into the first Nuhuman. Skaar81648.png|Skaar, Michael Banner is the "Son" of Maestro and Thundra. He is Rick Jones' best friend. Uncanny Avengers Old steve rogers.jpg|Commander Steve Rogers is an original founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. that got away from the organization to help out people more publicly. Havok MN.jpg|Havok, Alex Summers is a surfer who became a Nuhuman with the ability to produce concussive energy. Robin (Helena).jpg|Robin, Helena Wayne is the daughter of Bruce Wayne, who is trying to become her own hero. Red She Hulk.jpg|Red She-Hulk, Betty Ross is the prodigy daughter of General Ross and the girlfriend of Amadeus Cho. She was among the prodigies that worked on an alternative for energy. Wasp3131.jpg|Wasp, Janet Van Dyne is the high school crush of Hank Pym and was one of the technicians that helped in the creation of PPP. When Hank and Ray became heroes, Janet joined them. tumblr_mf867xamaM1qz7l8eo1_1280.jpeg|Spider-Man, Peter Parker is a young hero, and he may have watched a family member died due to his mistake, he is one of the most popular heroes due to his humorous attitude. A-Force Superwoman_(Earth_11)_001.jpg|Superwoman, Clara Kent is a fellow Kryptonian Survivor with Clark. Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers is a US air force pilot that found a crashed starship. Inside, she found the injured Kree Captain Mar-Vell. She struggled to save his life, but in his dying breath, he used a machine to make her a Kree-Human hybrid as an act of gratitude. Emma Frost (5029).png|White Queen, Emma Frost is a powerful psychic with the ability to turn her skin into diamonds. She has spent years posing as a villain. Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-616)_by_Marquez.jpg|Shade, Kitty Pryde is a spunky girl who was unknowingly exposed to a chemical that gave to her the ability to phase through solid matter. Polaris (2999).jpg|Magneto, Laura Maximoff is the sister of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Like them, she got affected by the Particle Accelerator's explosion. Mystique (Omniverse).jpg|Mystique, Raven Darkholme is a immortal woman who has been fighting in wars for several years. After she became a mother to Kurt and adopted Rogue, she became a hero. Watchmen tumblr_nnwunwyKSB1twdz6wo1_500.png|Mr. 8, a name Terry Sloane gave to himself for being the 8th person to join the team at the time. It used to be a bigger team. He is the Ozymandias Catwoman (5029).jpg|Catwoman, Selina Kyle is a former cat thief that became the lover of Batman. However, the thought of growing old and giving up her lifestyle terrified her, so she jumped into the lazarus pit, turning her immortal. Lady_shiva.jpg|Lady Shiva, Sandra Wu San is a former League of Shadows assassin that joined Batman and Catwoman in Watchmen. She is the mother of Cassandra Cain and the one that showed to Catwoman the Lazarus Pit. She and Catwoman are the Silk Spectre analogues. First Spider Man (5039).png|Spider-Man I, Daniel Marcus is the first to take the name of Spider-Man. After being crippled by a deadly poison, he retired and lived in seclusion for years. When he met the new Spider-Man, he decided to give to him some lessons. Eventually, after running a blood test, he found out that Peter is a relative to him. Sinister Green Goblin (Earth-3986).jpg|Green Goblin, Norman Osborn is a businessman who was attempting to create a super soldier serum. His early works with spiders created Spider-Man, but his latest work gave to him green skin, made him superhuman, and insane. Kingpin (2095).jpg|Kingpin, Wilson Fisk is a charismatic and charming philanthropist that is in truth a very violent crime lord. Ultron (5417).jpg|Ultron Jackal (Earth-364).jpg|Jackal, Dr. Miles Warren is an expert in cloning and gene splicing that helped create hybrids like Spider-Man and the Lizard. Out of an obsession, he wants to kill Spider-Man. Electro (Earth-3).jpg|Electro, Engineer Max Dillon was converted into a being of pure energy. Scorpion (Earth-2992(.png|Scorpion, Max Gargan is a investigator that was investigating Oscorp. When he was found, he was put into an exoskeleton and driven insane. Exiles Dr.Octopus.jpg|Dr. Octopus, Otto Octavius is a well meaning scientist that was experimented on by the Green Goblin with a mind controlling set of mechanical arms. We Are Venom.jpg|Venom is a suit created from several alien materials that was made to cure cancer. But the suit caused a spike in violence and created the Venom plague. It has infected several people... Venom (Earth-5340).jpg|...Men, women, young, old, it doesn't discriminate on who to infect... Anti venom.jpg|...But patient zero is Eddie Brock, the Anti-Venom. GrayHulk.png|The Gray Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner is the uncle of She Hulk and one of the men who created the program that made the Hulks. He is truly evil in this new state, with a perverted obsession with Betty Ross and his niece, a desire to commit cannibalism, and sometimes calls himself the Abomination and Maestro. Hydra Baron Zemo (Earth-29929.png|Baron Zemo, the enigmatic founder of the Hydra Group. Red Skull (Earth-2992(.png|The Red Skull, Alexander Schmidt is the psychotic co-founder of Hydra. MadameHydraEarth1600.jpg|Madame Hydra, Sinthea Schmidt is the daughter of the Red Skull. Taskmaster2.jpg|Taskmaster, Grant Ward is a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. that infiltrated the organization for Hydra. He is known as a master manipulator and actor that eventually used his eidetic memory to become a powerful soldier. Brock Rumlow (Earth-71516).jpg|Crossbone, Brock Rumlow is the partner of Grant Ward and a fellow Hydra infiltrator. Secret Society Bane (Earth-130389).jpg|Bane, an enigmatic drug lord and luchador that uses the Venom drug created by Dr. Calvin Zabo. Dr doom.png|Dr. Doom Loki (Earth-2992).jpg|Loki, the sarcastic and charismatic brother of the original Thor. HIs inferiority complex causes him to not see eye to eye with the original Thor or any Thor's to come. Darkseid (DG52).png|Darkseid the Anti-Monitor, Thanos was born to a race of benevolent super beings called the Eternal Gods. But due to a mutation, he was ostracized from society. Becoming a tyrant, he killed his people and now travels all of reality to add to his domain of Apokolips. This obsession lead to the destruction of Counter Earth. Darkseid's Daughter E-53.jpg|Grail, the enigmatic daughter of Darkseid. Enchantress.jpg|Enchantress, June Moone is an archaeologist who found a mysterious idol that possesses the soul of the witch Amora, a lover of the original Thor. Possessed by the being, she is forced to be a conduit of destruction and manipulation. Lex Luthor (Insurgency).png|Lex Luthor, a former friend of Clark Kent's that has become a madman wanted to rule the human race. Reverse Flash (2418).jpg|Eobard Thawne Cyborg Superman.jpg|Cyborg Superman, Zor-El is the father of Supergirl and the uncle of Superman. Most of his body was destroyed by the the destruction of Krypton. He was found by scientists and made into a cyborg, and now has gone off to convert flesh into metal. Scarecrow (2095).png|Scarecrow, Jonathan Crane is a corrupt psychiatrist that created a toxin that makes people hallucinate horrid nightmares. He is immune to it, so he wishes to use it to be the greatest villain in existence. Ra'salghul6.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul, who posed as Henri Ducard to train a young Bruce Wayne. He in truth wished to use Bruce and his legacy to destroy Gotham and rebuild it as a safe haven for his league of assassins. Joker.png|The First Joker, Troy Epcar is an insane criminal that was the original Batman's greatest enemy, who constantly alluded him and each time he reappeared, it was more dangerous than the last. After the death of Bruce Wayne, he died of cancer. Troy Baker Joker NE9603.png|The Second Joker, Jared Hamill grew up the son of a small towns preacher and was raised in an idyllic society. High school quarterback and student council president, not to mention the prom king. But due to a lack of funding for college, he joined the army. Here, he was wounded in action during a conflict. He was tended to in a hospital in Jerusalem, but an contingent of special forces were sent to the hospital to eliminate Deathstroke, who was residing in the same room as Jared. The two escaped, but Jared was left with scars. When he returned home, people looked at him differently, which the original Joker used to mold him into the new Joker. Brainiac (Earth-149).jpg|Brainiac, the kryptonian super computer that ignored his creators homeworld's destruction. He now scours reality for knowledge. General Zod (Earth-2992).jpg|General Zod, the megalomaniac that is one of Superman's greatest foes. Hood_Marvel_XP.png|The Hood, Parker Robbins was a hard working husband and father that worked at the docks. When he discovered an artifact left behind by cultists, it summoned a demon that bound Parker to him, granting to him a cloak of invisibility, corrupting him into a villain. Deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke, Slade Wilson is a deadly mercenary and enforcer of H.I.V.E.. Apocalypse (8092).png|Apocalypse, the last Inhuman, born several thousand years ago, he transformed Wolverine and Sabretooth into the first Nuhumans in a play to instill Survival of the Fittest. Blackfire_003.jpg|Blackfire, Komand'r is the sister of Starfire, and is the concubine of Super Skrull, having aided the skrulls with the invasion of Tamaran. 2644299-screen_shot_2012_10_12_at_8.04.32_pm.png|Trigon is sin incarnate Terrawrath.jpg|Terra, Tara Markov is the ex girlfriend of Beast Boy who infiltrated the Titans to try and be a hero, but is quite unstable. Category:Earth-5039